The Unknown Daughter
by CallMeElijah
Summary: Snape has a daughter he knew nothing about; until she shows up at Hogwarts. What is he to do when she proves to be harder to handle than the Boy Who Lived! (Better summery inside!) Set Harry's 2ndyear; AU Story; Snape never loved Lily romantically and story will not follow the original almost at all. Will most likely contain implied corporal punishment in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

The Unknown Daughter

Overview: Snape has a daughter that he knew nothing about. She is the same age as Harry and she has extraordinary powers. Set in Harry's second year at Hogwarts. This is an AU Story. Snape did not love Lily romantically and it is going to be totally different from the original books/movies. Rated T for now, but rating may go up in the future, depending on where the story goes. May have implied CP in later chapters.

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

 _ **(A.N. Sorry for the original upload! I just read the review (thanks to**_ actionliker _**for pointing it out!)**_ _ **that said the file was corrupted! Trying to re-upload and hoping it is correct this time! Let me know if it is still messed up! Enjoy!)**_

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry looked just like it had for many years, standing through the easy and hard times as a reminder where most of the magic folk in the area had started and ended their beginning magical education. It was just a few hours until the train would arrive with the students. Most of the students would be returning for their next year of schooling but there would be the few who were just starting their journey with the school, almost all of which would be eleven years old; except for one new girl.

She would be a new student to Hogwarts yes, but she would be going into the second years group along with the famous (or infamous depending on what side of the war you had chosen) Harry Potter. There was only one person at the school who knew she would be showing up and that would be the headmaster of the prestigious school, Dumbledore. He was able to make a special exemption for her based on her situation.

But, even the great Dumbledore did not know this powerful child's true full story.

The twelve year old child in question was arriving at the school from a different way and was waiting in an unused room until the start of the feast where she would be sorted into her Hogwarts House after the first years, giving Dumbledore enough time to give her an introduction.

She was a very beautiful young child. Looking at her, most people would compare her to what the Muggles had thought up for how young witches looked in story books; long black hair, pale white skin, and almost blood red lips. The only difference between her looks and the old Muggle tales would be her nose; instead of have a long hook nose with a wart on the end, she had a very small, cute button nose which fit perfectly on her small and narrow childlike face. Despite her small stature and child's appearance making her seem small and timid, once one got a look in her eyes they would know that this was no ordinary child; the one eye that was able to be seen was dark black and seemed to hold many more years in its depth than what a young twelve year old should know. Her other eye was covered in a Muggle eyepatch that looped under her left ear and over her right temple, effectively blocking her left eye from view. Despite people wanting to ask what had happened to her other eye, one look from her deep black eye would effectively silence the inquisitive person from asking such a question and they would move the conversation along or move away and leave her alone.

She continued to sit on the empty desk, swinging her small legs back and forth, waiting for the headmaster to come get her and take her to one of the rooms behind the professors table so she would be able to hear her que to enter the room for her introductions and her sorting. She had arrived about thirty minutes prior via the headmaster's floo and he had promptly taken her to this unused room not far from his office to wait on him. Having gotten used to being left to her own devices, she had found ways to amuse herself while she waited; humming random tunes and using her over active imagination to pass the time.

But, despite her imagination, she was beginning to grow bored with waiting. She kept looking at the door to the room, willing it to finally open and the headmaster to be there to take her to the next room to wait.

Finally, after what seemed like years to the small child, the door opened. But instead of the grandfatherly headmaster standing there, it was a small boy wearing his school robes. He had disheveled dark brown, almost black hair and round glasses on his face. He seemed to be hiding from something having quickly shut the door and leaning against it, seeming to listen for something.

The small girl watched him for a few seconds before deciding that she wanted to approach this unknown boy and maybe have some fun. Without making a noise, she slid off of the desk and made her way towards the boy. Getting right up behind him but making sure not to touch him, she leaned right up next to his ear and whispered, "What are you doing?"

She never thought someone who was the same height as her could jump that high or make such a high pitched noise! Clamping her hands on her ears and backing away but not able to stop the smile or small laugh that escaped she stared at the boy and waited for him to regain some color to his face before taking her hands off her ears. It was all she could do to keep from rolling on the floor laughing at the boys shocked face! Waiting for him to seem to come back to life first, she slowly started to approach him, almost like one would approach an unknown type of animal.

"Hello," she said when she was just a few feet from him. "I didn't mean to scare you that horribly! I am sorry for that." She watched as he just kept staring at her like she might attack him at any given moment. Giving a long suffering sigh, she decided to try to start again, taking note of the way the boy seemed to get a look of recognition and confusion on his face after her sigh, almost like he had heard something like that before and not from her.

"Let me start again," she extended her small hand to him, "Hi! I'm Gwen!"

She waited for a few seconds, beginning to wonder if the boy was not going to take her offered hand before he slowly extended his own small hand and took hers. "Hello, I'm Harry; Harry Potter."

The boy seemed to be waiting for her to recognize the name or something about him, but she just dismissed it as him being known around the school or something along those lines. She began to shake his hand clasped in hers up and down before saying, "Nice to meet you 'Harry Harry Potter!' What year are you here?" She made a thoughtful face before adding, "And what or who are you hiding from?" She let go of his hand as she waited on his answers, clasping her hands behind her and rocking forward on her feet.

She noticed the slightly confused look come over his face once again before it was gone and replaced with a look of relief. _'Interesting,'_ she thought to herself. "Well," he began and told her he was in his second year at the school and that he had messed up and was running from his 'dreaded potions professor' who was chasing him.

Before Gwen could inquire further on what he had done, the door of the room opened again this time the headmaster stood in the archway.

"Ah, Gwen! Come along and…" he trailed off as he caught site of the other occupant of the room. "And Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be getting yourself to the feast? The first years will be arriving shortly and you should take your seat before they arrive." The boy blushed before leaving with a quick wave to Gwen and a 'Yes, Headmaster' to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster watched with a twinkle in his eye as Harry rushed off to the feast before turning back to the other young child. He smiled kindly at her before continuing, "Now then, since you seem to have made your first friend here, we had better get you to where you'll need to be so you can get sorted and make many more friends!" He ushered the excited child out of the room and down a few halls before opening another door for her. He instructed her to wait until he said 'And now,' after the sorting before she would head to the other door in the room and it would bring her out onto the stage where the professors where and she would be introduced and sorted into her house.

The Headmaster closed the door and Gwen decided to snoop around the room while keeping an ear open to what she could hear coming from the other side of the wall that held the door for to go through.

The room was not very big, but it held some interesting mismatched furniture. There was a simple wooden table to one side surrounded by fancy chairs; a few shelves that held small knick-knacks; and a wardrobe which when she opened it held what appeared to be spare robes. Not finding anything of much interest, Gwen resigned herself to standing near the door and waiting to hear the phrase that was meant for her to enter the next room.

 ** _End Chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2: Which House, Which House?

**Chapter 2:**

 _ **(A.N. Hey guys! Thanks for the Favorites and Follows! So, I just wanted to let you guys know how I will be doing the updates for this story. So, I have several chapters already typed up and ready, but I will update once a week AT LEAST! I want to do it this way so that I don't burn myself out trying to get chapters out for you guys and then you guys end up waiting forever for updates because I know I hate that when I'm reading FanFics! : P But, if I'm able to write another chapter before the week is up, and still be several chapters ahead, I will go ahead and add the next chapter for you guys! This way, everyone wins! I don't die trying to work two jobs for little money and writing in my free time, and you guys keep getting more chapters in reasonable amounts of time! YAY! ^.^ *ahem* anyway, if you like where this is going, Follow, Favorite, and Review so I know I'm at least entertaining you guys! And I obviously don't own any of the characters except for Gwen or else I would be living in Europe instead of the USA : P But, enjoy!)**_

Gwen just stood by the door, listening to the list of first years being called for what felt like forever, but in reality was just a few minutes. She then heard the talking starting to commence before it died down again and she assumed that Dumbledore had stood up and asked for quiet. He talked for a bit before he said, "and now," and Gwen opened the door and stepped out onto what appeared to be some sort of stage. Glancing around, she noticed the professors and assumed this was where they would enter and exit from for their meals.

She slowly made her way over to where Dumbledore was standing with his hand held out towards her. Beside him was a stool and on the stool set what seemed to be an old wrinkled brown hat that looked like it had seen better days. Gwen walked the last few steps before standing beside the Headmaster and he rested his arm over her shoulders before continuing with what he was saying.

"As I was saying," he addressed the school, "We have a new student who is starting this year, but not as a first year. She will be starting as a second year. She had been abroad and went to a different school before coming back home and transferring to Hogwarts." He glanced around at the students and cast a quick glance back at the professors' tables. It was at this point that Gwen realized that Dumbledore had not told the rest of the staff that she was going to be attending the school. Before she could ponder on why he would do this the headmaster continued.

"Without further ado, let me introduce you to Gwendolyn Maria Nocella!" There was a clatter of something falling behind Gwen so she glanced back over her shoulder to see what had happened along with what seemed to be the rest of the school and the staff. There sat a tall man with black clothes and lanky black hair starring at her in what seemed to be disbelief. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the man seemed to gain his composure and his face fell into a mask of indifference. She turned back towards the students as the Headmaster continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"And so, tonight Gwendolyn will be sorted into her house as a second year student of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore took his hand off her shoulder and guided her towards the stool. She sat down as he moved the hat from its seat and sat it on her head. Gwen glanced up at the hat on her head with a confused look before hearing a soft voice in her ear that she knew only she could hear.

"Well well well, I never thought this would happen," the voice whispered. "You seem to have the same smarts as your father..." the hat paused before taking a breath it didn't need, "and the same if not slightly different upbringing too." Gwen whispered back to the hat, at this point thoroughly confused, "My father? You knew him?" The hat gave a gravely chuckle before continuing. "Why yes, I knew and know him. He is quite smart…well, most of the time." The hat chuckled again, apparently at some sort of personal joke. "But now, the question remains of where to put you."

At this statement, Gwen looked around at the other students and found the boy she met earlier, Harry she recalled the name. He was seated next to a freckled red head boy and had a bushy haired girl sitting opposite them. When he noticed her looking at him, he smiled and gave a small wave.

The hat, sensing where she was looking, gave a _tsk tsk_ noise before continuing in her ear. "No no my child; you would do horrible in that house! There are a few smart ones in the group, but none of them with your cunning and wit!" Then, almost as if an afterthought and as if talking to itself the hat added, "And not to mention if your father found out I put you in that house he would probably set fire to me or some other sort of torture." Gwen became quite confused at this point and was just trying to figure out what the hat could possibly mean, so she gave the hat no sort of input to what she would want.

At this point, the professors and students were starting to shuffle around awkwardly, for the hat had never taken this long on a student before. But then, there had not been a transfer student to Hogwarts in many years, so maybe it always took this long, no one could remember.

The hat grumbled some more in Gwen's ear about which house it should put her in, but she felt that the hat just liked the attention it was getting and already knew where it was going to place her. After a few more long seconds the hat finally rose up and shouted for the staff and students to hear, "Slytherin!"

What she assumed was the table for the Slytherin house started clapping and cheering while the other tables just had a few students politely clapping. Gwen waited for Dumbledore to take the hat off before glancing back at him and the professors, taking note that the dark haired professor still held his mask up but she could see the calculating look is his eyes before she headed to the table that had cheered and took her seat.

The Headmaster said a few more words that Gwen did not listen too before the feast commenced and Gwen dug in to her food, glancing every now and then back at the black clad professor and also at the table that held Harry, who seemed to be disappointed, she assumed, about her not getting into his house.

Once the feast was over, Gwen followed the Prefect leading the first years to their rooms down in the dungeons. She started to head for the stairs to the girls rooms until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find a boy with hair so blond it was almost white and cold blue, calculating eyes. The boy seemed taken aback by her dark eyed stare and the bandage over her left eye before he regained his train of thought and fixed her with what she could only describe as a smug, condescending look.

"Hello," the blond began, "I'm Draco Malfoy." Here the boy paused and held out his hand for her to take. She glanced between the boy's face and his hand but did not take the offered hand. The boy seemed to take offence to that, and set a sneer on his face before saying, "You'll want to take my hand and be my friend. My father can do all sorts of things for me and my friends if I ask him to. So you'll definitely want to take my offer."

Gwen stared at him a bit longer before making a move. "Ah…Draco." She reached towards his hand and saw the sneer still firmly in place on his face. Her hand just about touched his before she drew it back to her side. The look of shock on the blonds face was almost priceless to Gwen and she tried not to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

She looked him right in the eye before saying, "No thanks. I like people who rely on their own power, not hide behind daddy's coattails and let him do everything for them." With that she turned back toward the girls rooms, her robes billowing behind her in a way that, if the boys were not so stunned by her audacity, would have eerily reminded them of someone.

 ** _End Chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Insolent Brat!

**_Chapter 3_**

The next morning found Gwen heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast, her nose stuffed into a book as she walked. To any passersby it would like she was not paying attention and was a very studious student; but in actuality, she was not reading the book at all. Gwen was using her uncovered eye to keep watch around her, and what better way to observe than to appear to be unobservant.

Once she had made it to the entrance of the Great Hall, Gwen lowered the book and looked between the house tables. She knew that it was expected of her to sit with her house, but she had not found anyone there worth her time as of yet. And so, without a second thought, she made her way to the Gryffindor table where she saw Harry. As she drew closer to the table, she noticed the hall beginning to quiet down as people began to take notice of her apparent lack of respect for the normal status quo of things. With a blank face showing no emotion, she plopped herself down beside Harry.

The redheaded boy she saw with him before was to the left of Harry and the bushy haired girl was once again across from them. Gwen took quick notice of the looks the other two were sending her way, completely ignoring the looks from anyone else as she assumed these to be his friends and the only ones worth taking notice of as of this moment. The redheaded boy had a look of shock and disgust on his face, mixed with what she thought seemed to be fury; the bushy haired girl just had a look of shock mixed with a questioning look. _'This is going to be fun,'_ Gwen thought to herself.

She was, however, pleased to notice that Harry had a happy look on his face at realizing she wanted to sit with him instead of at the Slytherin table.

Glancing once more between the other three twelve year olds, Gwen turned back to Harry before smiling at him in return. "Hello Harry! Mind if I sit with you?" She did not take hers off the boy and waited for his reply (knowing that maybe she ought to have asked before making herself at home beside the boy in question, but that was but a small afterthought.)

However, before Harry even had a chance to fully open his mouth to reply to her, the redheaded boy decided to open his mouth, which Gwen noted with no small amount of disgust, was still stuffed with food. "Are you bloody mental?!" the red head shouted at her leaning past Harry to try and attempt to get in her face. "Why in bloody hell would Harry want a slimy Slytherin git to sit beside him?!" With this, Gwen was fairly sure she had lost her appetite, as the majority of what was in the other boy's mouth now lay half chewed on the table in front of him.

"Ronald!" the bushy haired girl interrupted, "Don't yell, and especially not with food still stuffed in your mouth!" Gwen glanced at the other girl before settling her one eyed stare on the red head boy, who she now assumed to be called Ronald.

"And tell me, _Ronald,"_ Gwen all but whispered to the boy, fixing him with an apparent unemotional, but icy stare, "why is it of any concern to you if I sit beside Harry? I do believe I asked him and not you if he was okay with me sitting here." She continued to stare at him while his face turned just as red as his hair and he began to splutter, spewing what was left in mouth out to join its disgusting brethren on the table.

Gwen once again fixed her gaze on Harry, but this time her face held nothing but friendliness for the dark haired boy in front of her. She took note of the apparent embarrassment that Harry felt out his companion's outburst. Then a look of determination came over his face as he turned to Ronald on his left.

"Ron," he seemed to be having to keep some anger in check as he spoke to the brash Gryffindor beside him, "This is Gwen. I met her the other day before the feast and she's really nice! I already consider her my friend so even though she is in Slytherin, I see no reason that she cannot sit with us." At the end of his statement, Harry crossed his arms as if sealing the deal and leveled Ron with a look that said he better not try to start anything.

The boy turned even redder if that were possible, staring at his friend with a look of betrayal and slight hurt that his best friend would side with a _Slytherin_ over him! Gwen watched as the boy turned his face back to his food, but continued to mutter about _stupid slimy Slytherin gits._

Harry turned his gaze back to Gwen before glancing at the bushy haired girl, but the girl seemed to have gotten over her shock and gave a Harry a sheepish grin, but did not comment on his new choice of friend.

"Gwen," Harry began, turning his gaze back to her, "these are my friends, Ron" he pointed to the still sulking red head, "and Hermione," he nodded towards the girl across from him. Gwen glanced at Ron before turning to Hermione and grinning at her. "It is very nice to meet you Hermione! I'm Gwen as Harry has already said!" Gwen held her small, pale hand across the table to the girl who, after a seconds hesitation, took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you," Hermione said, still looking at the new girl with a curious look.

With the introductions apparently over with, Gwen started to gather food on her plate, taking notice that the Great Hall seemed to have gone back to its usual volume; although she did not miss that some people were still talking about her sitting at the Gryffindor table instead of her own house table.

The other three children took notice that Gwen did not pile her plate with any sort of overly sweet breakfast treats, but settled for a bit of fruit and porridge and not much else. Hermione seemed pleased to have someone else at the table who took having a good breakfast seriously like her, but failed to take notice that, while Gwen's meal was healthy, the amount she was eating was far below what it should be. However, none of the preteens took notice of the dark haired professor starring in their direction, and he did take notice of the small portions the girl was eating this morning, making a mental note to watch her further and see if this was just because of first day nerves.

As the meal drew to a close, the professors started to hand out the students timetables for the school year. Gwen had started talking with Harry about his classes once he had received his timetable and did not appear to take notice of the Slytherin head of house heading her direction.

Snape held out the girl's timetable to her and waited for her to acknowledge him and take her paper, but to his horror, the child seemed to be ignoring him! As his anger started to rise, he made a noise to get the small girls attention. He saw her glance at him before turning back to Potter and continuing her conversation, apparently ignoring the look on the boy's face as he looked between her and the Potion Master's face. Snape stood there, trying to reign in his anger before he smacked the insolent girl from her seat when he felt the paper being taken from his hand. He began to calm down until he noticed that the girl had taken the paper without so much as looking at him or breaking off her conversation with other brat!

"Ms. Nocella," he all but whispered at the insolent girl, but there was no mistaking the threat and the anger in his voice to any student within hearing distance. Once the girl finally looked up to him, he had to almost physically hold himself back from taking her by the ear and dragging her out of the Great Hall, for the girl's face was twisted in annoyance and a small amount of distain at him for apparently interrupting her conversation with Potter!

The students nearby saw the twitch of their dreaded Potion Masters eye, the only tell-tale sign of his fury besides his deathly quiet voice at the moment and they waited to see what the new Slytherin girl would do, seeing as how this was her Head of House.

To some students' amusement, but most students' horror, Gwen stared at Snape with a cold and indifferent look, her deep black eye showing her annoyance with the man before her. She looked him up and down before staring into his eyes and saying, "Yes?" with every bit of the emotions showing on her face dripping into that one word reply to her Head of House. A look of shock then shown on Snape's face for a split second before he replaced his mask; he was unable though to mask even a third of his fury with this insolent brat before him.

Gwen, not getting any sort of reply from the Head of House, turned back to Harry and started gathering up her things. "Ready to go Harry?" she smiled at him, waiting for him to grab his things so they could head to their first class of the day for, she was glad to note, they had the exact same schedule! She smirked to herself, taking note that her Head of House was still standing there, seemingly struck dumb by her indifference to him.

Snape, not trusting himself to not strangle this newest brat then and there, simply turned on his heal and stalked out of the Great Hall. He glanced back in fury and took note that girl seemed to be trying to get the Potter brat out of his stupor so they could head to their first class. He took some sadistic pleasure in the fact that he knew she had Potions first thing this morning and he would be sure to take pleasure in making the class as horrible as he could for the brat, mark his words. And so, with that last thought, Snape continued on down to the Potions classroom, hell-bent on making Gwen regret showing him such a lack of respect.

 ** _End Chapter 3_**


	4. Chapter 4: First Potions Class

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _(A.N. WOW! I have gotten several favorites and follows after posting the last chapter and it makes me so HAPPY! ^.^ And I love the reviews I've received as well! You guys are what make the time and effort I put into this story worth it! I hope you enjoy and if you notice any typos or things that don't make sense, bring it to my attention and unless it is just something that is to set up later chapters I will fix it! ^.^ Enjoy! And as always, I don't own anything but Gwen and her attitude lol! ^.^ )_**

Gwen finally got Harry out of his stupor and heading with her to class, his two other friends following along as they all had Potions first thing this morning.

Harry kept talking to her about what she had done in the Great Hall with Snape. "Why did you behave like that with Snape?" the small boy asked her. "I mean, yeah, he can be a right nightmare, but I don't think I've ever seen _anyone_ treat him like that! Not even other professors!" The look on Harry's face was one that was of horror, but to Gwen's amusement, also one of awe.

"Well, I think," began Hermione in a slightly haughty tone that grated on Gwen's nerves, "that Gwen behaving like that was very disrespectful! He's a teacher, and no matter how we feel about him, deserves respect!" Gwen rolled her eye to Harry, making the boy snort as he tried not to laugh.

Gwen turned her head towards Hermione, fixer her with a gaze. "In my book, you have to earn my respect, in spite of whatever position you may hold. I don't just give out respect freely and for no reason." She starred at the other girl for a moment, letting her words sink into her mind and seeing, to her satisfaction that Hermione was thinking on what was said. She glanced at Ron to gage his reaction to this particular conversation, but the boy was just looking down at his shoes, apparently still stinging from Harry's rebuke earlier in the Great Hall.

They walked the rest of the way to the dungeons in silence, their footsteps the only sound echoing down the stone corridor.

Gwen followed Harry into the cold classroom, glancing around at the walls and taking note of the different ingredients on the shelves. She sat down at the same desk with Harry, cutting Ron off before he was able to take the seat and fixing him with a gaze, daring him to try and make her move.

The boy gave a huff, and went to sit beside Hermione, slouching in his seat and looking put out. Gwen gave a slight sneer, but turned towards Harry with nothing but a smile on her face. She conversed with Harry about how much she hated wearing the skirt that the school seemed to deem necessary for girl students to wear. She told him not to be surprised if tomorrow she was wearing muggle pants instead.

Gwen conversed with Harry a bit more until the door to the Potions classroom opened and admitted an ominously quiet Professor Snape. He made his way to the front of the classroom and fixed the class with a glare, starring at Gwen longer than any of the other students, but none of them dared to talk about it for fear of angering the Potions Master further.

Snape glared at the class for a few more seconds before speaking. "As you all should know, there are no wands needed in this classroom. You have no need to participate in any form of discussions and if any of my rules as stated last year are broken you will find yourself," he paused for dramatic effect, "most _displeased_ with the repercussions." Here Snape looked once more at Gwen, taking smug satisfaction in the fact that she would not know all of his rules as this was her first time in his class. He glanced to her right and noticed that the Potter brat was scribbling franticly on a piece of paper. He looked to the paper and noticed furiously that he was writing down the rules of the class for his fellow classmate.

"Mr. Potter," he waited for the boy look at him, watching as the boy tried to hide what he was doing. Snape stalked over and took the paper from him, stashing it in one of his many cloak pockets. He glared at the boy before sneering, "did I give you permission to begin writing, or has your fame gone further to your head that you think you can do as you very well please in my class?" He took note of the fact that Gwen seemed to be confused when he mentioned Potter's fame. ' _Interesting,"_ he thought to himself. He started to turn back to head to the front of the classroom once more, and then noticed the unmasked rage directed towards him from Gwen. If he was not so schooled in keeping his emotions off his face, he might have staggered back from look the girl was sending him! As it was, he registered no emotion on his face save for raising a brow towards her in warning before continuing back to the front of the class.

Once back to the front, Snape whirled around to face the class, his robes billowing around him like the bat the school liked to compare him to. As he once more looked over the class, he noticed, to his shock, that Gwen was still starring daggers towards him! His own anger flared up once again. Turning towards her fully he sneered as he began, "Ms. Nocella-" but to further his anger along, the impudent brat cut him off. "I prefer to just be called Gwen."

There was a collective gasp around the classroom as they all looked between Gwen and Professor Snape, knowing there was going to be trouble but unable to look away much like one looks on in horror at an accident, but unable to tear their gaze away from the mayhem.

Snape floundered for a second, much to his horror before whispering out in fury, "Excuse me?" but before he could comment further the brat opened her mouth once again. "You're excused," she gave him a smug look, as if daring him to try and do anything to her.

The rest of the class kept watching in rapt horror, waiting to see what the most feared Professor would do to the strange new girl. The other Slytherins in the class just knew that the girl was going to get it, one way or another, even they had never talked to their Head of House this way-they didn't have a death wish after all!

Student and teacher glared at one another for a few more seconds before Snape ground out, "20 points from Slytherin for your infuriating disrespect." He started to sneer at hearing the collective gasps around the room, from Slytherin and Gryffindor alike. ' _There,'_ he thought ' _that should get the brat back in line.'_ Then, he noticed the smug look on her face before she stated, "It's of no consequence to me. I don't care about the stupid house points." More gasps were heard around the room at this proclamation and student and teacher glared at each other once more.

"Fine then," Snape finally ground out between clenched teeth. "If house points mean nothing to you, then you will serve detention in here with me for the next month!" And with that, he cast his glare on the rest of the class, daring them to keep on talking. Almost immediately, the room was as quiet as a morgue and Snape started the lessons.

Finally, after talking for a bit about the upcoming potion they would brew the next day, he started to ask questions to gage how much his students had read over the summer. Not surprisingly, Granger lifted her hand to answer his first question; but, before he could decide whether to let her answer or not, he heard another voice in the classroom call out with right answer, but without waiting to be called on.

Snape had to grip onto his desk to keep from either flying into a rage at the girl or rubbing his temples to stave off the headache he felt coming on. He realized that now he seemed to have two banes of his existence: Potter and now Gwen who he was starting to feel was worse than Potter! At least Potter, for the most part, did not deem it acceptable to disrupt his class this much! The girl in question was just staring at him, daring him to say she was wrong. He decided that, instead of telling her that she was right, he would fire off another question, this time aimed directly at her.

"Ms. N-" "Gwen." Snape gripped his desk harder, reminding himself that it was frowned upon to kill students, no matter how insufferable they were. "Ms. _Gwen,_ " he sneered, "tell me, what are the ingredients for the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons?" This was a potion that the students wouldn't learn about in class until next year, so it was not in their current textbooks.

Snape waited with a smirk for her to say she didn't know; but a second later she smirked back at him before saying, "Fire seeds, powdered Graphorn horn, Billywig stings, and chizpurfle carapaces." There was no trace of doubt in the girl's eyes, she knew she was right and it just further angered him, overriding that he was slightly impressed that she knew the answer so fast. Snape gathered himself and decided it was time to end this so that the class would end and he would have the last laugh.

"Very well," he began, "tell me, what do you need to brew the Draught of Living Death?" He let an almost evil gleam come to his eyes as he asked this question, for this was a potion that was not taught until sixth year in his N.E.W.T.s level classes.

Snape started to turn back to the rest of the class before he even finished his question, knowing the girl would not know and he could dismiss his class and get on with his day.

"The Draught of Living Death," the girl began and Snape froze mid turn, waiting on the girl to continue without looking at her. "To brew that potion you need: Water, Powdered root of Asphodel, Infusion of Wormwood, Valerian root, A Sopophorous Bean, and A sloth brain." Another collective gasp rang out through the classroom and Snape started to wonder if they had all lost their ability to speak before the girl continued. "However, when making this potion, you do not want to follow the directions in the book to the letter as there are better ways to achieve the potion and make it even better than the textbook says."

With that, Snape stared at the girl, his sneer gone off of his face as he wondered how she knew that bit of information. He glanced quickly to her textbook and noted that it was for Second Year Potions and it was brand new.

Black eyes met black for a second longer before Snape snapped at the class to get out, that class was over. He watched as the girl left with Potter and his friends, the smug look never leaving her face as she turned away and walked out the door.

Snape stood for a second longer in confusion before dropping down into his chair behind his desk. He rubbed his hands over his face, no longer sure what to think of the brat of a girl.

As he sat there a bit longer, he made up his mind to go up after his classes today and have a word with Dumbledore about the girl. There was just something not right about that child.

 ** _End Chapter 4_**


	5. Chapter 5: She's His What Now?

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _(A.N. Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's been over a week since I've updated! What with working my two jobs, helping a friend get ready to move back up for school, and other things, I didn't realize that much time had gone by! But fear not, for the next chapter is here! And thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It all makes it worth it! Enjoy! ^.^ )_**

The small group of children made their way to the Great Hall for dinner at the end of the day, all talking about the classes they had been to that day. After Potions the group had headed to Herbology, where they were surprised once again by Gwen. The girl had seemed cold to Professor Sprout at first, but once the Professor had helped a struggling classmate without making a fuss about the situation, the girl was very polite and raised her hand to answer the questions which the Professor rattled off at the end of the class (much to Hermione's chagrin as she did not get to answer any questions and Gwen won Slytherin 15 House Points by the end of that class!)

The group's last class of the day, History of Magic, went by without a hitch as Gwen promptly laid her head down on the desk and slept until the end.

Gwen listened as Harry and his friend's made small talk on the way to dinner, grinning at some of their antics. She looked at Hermione and Ron as they talked, contemplating the two. She found that, although Hermione was a bit of a know-it-all and Ron didn't seem to have much between his ears, she was starting to like them a bit and saw why Harry was friends with them and liked them. Despite what she didn't like about the two, she had to admire how loyal and caring they were for Harry, even if she didn't always agree with how they showed it, like now for example; Hermione was getting on Harry for not studying as much as she did and Ron was still casting untrusting looks her way, even though she had not done anything the whole day to warrant the looks.

As they made it to the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table, people still cast curious looks at Gwen as she sat down beside Harry once again instead of her House table. Ignoring the looks and whispers, Gwen continued to tug on her skirt and complain about wearing it to her friend. "I hate this bloody thing!" she began to Harry. "Why do I have to wear it? It is so annoying and impractical! Mark my words, I am _not_ wearing this torture device tomorrow! In fact, I'm going to burn the wretched thing tonight!"

Gwen smiled as Harry laughed at her antics, seeming to think she was joking about her plans for the offending garment. Oh yes, she couldn't wait to upset the status quo even further tomorrow by not wearing her assigned uniform!

Dinner continued on without a hitch for the small group and towards the end, Gwen found some things to connect with Harry's other friends about. With Hermione, Gwen was able to connect in the fact that she loved to learn new things and had a thirst for knowledge. The two spent a good amount of time discussing different theories and studying techniques. With Ron, she found that they could connect over a love for Quidditch and Wizards Chess, and Gwen made sure to issue several challenges to the red head boy. Gwen took comfort in the fact that she was able to get along with Harry's friends since she did not want to cause a rift between the trio.

As the group left the Great Hall to head to the library, Gwen decided to ask about what Snape had meant in the earlier Potions class about Harry's fame. "Oh, well…" began Harry, turning slightly red in the face, but it was Ron who explained it to her. "You see, Harry is the one who defeated He-who-must-not-be-named when he was a baby, so he really is very famous in the wizarding world." Gwen looked to Harry's ever reddening face before saying, "Who is ' _He-who-must-not-be-named'_?"

Her three companions looked at her, all with different looks on their faces. If it wasn't a little disturbing, she might have laughed out loud with how comical the reactions seemed to her. Harry had a look of wonder and relief on his face, she assumed from someone not knowing who he was before actually meeting him; Ron had a look that seemed to ask if she had grown up under a rock or something and Hermione's looked as if she couldn't believe Gwen had not read about it somewhere.

" _Who was he?!_ " began Ron, "Only the darkest wizard ever! And Harry here beat him before he even knew what magic was!" Gwen held up her hands in mock surrender at the boy's tirade and listened to the tale some more from Hermione, who explained it in a calm, no nonsense manner which Gwen appreciated.

The three second years made it to the library and began their homework, with Gwen alternating between having her nose in a book like Hermione and talking with Ron and Harry about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts, stating that she planned to try out for the Slytherin team. She was glad when both boys did not seem to hold any grudge about her joining their House rivals team, and it just ended up in fun jesting between them all.

The time slowly grew closer to curfew, and the group parted ways at the stairs leading up to Gryffindor tower, with Hermione sending warning glares at the boys as they had not finished their homework whereas she and Gwen had. Gwen gave Harry a hug and a wave to the other two before making her way towards the dungeons.

She had only taken a few steps before she caught the light _whooshing_ sound of someone's cloak coming around the corner. Knowing of only one professor whose cloak could make that sound, Gwen hid behind a statue just as Professor Snape came around the corner, heading towards the upper floors. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Gwen decided to follow at a distance and stick to the shadows.

Snape, who usually was very observant about his surroundings, did not notice the girl following him at a distance as his mind was preoccupied with figuring out what was wrong with the new second year Slytherin. He quickly made his way to the Headmaster's office, giving the Gargoyle the newest password and watching it jump aside, still unaware of the girl sneaking up behind him. He got up to the door and knocked once before hearing Dumbledore call out for him to enter. He entered and closed the door behind him, the raven haired girl sneaking up to the door and listening in on the conversation happening beyond the closed door.

"Severus my boy," Dumbledore greeted the Head of Slytherin, "What can I do for you this evening? I do hope that you have not had trouble on the first day of classes as it does seem a bit early to start handing out detentions." The man had his signature twinkle in his blue eyes, looking at the dour potions master. Snape fixed Dumbledore with one of his signature sneers before replying to the man.

"As a matter of fact, I have had to hand out detentions to one particular student." Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the dark clad man before him. "What has Harry done this time to anger you, Severus?" Dumbledore appeared to be a bit tired, knowing that the professor and student did not get along, no matter that they were on the same side of the war. Snape scoffed to the older man before continuing on with the task that brought him to the Headmasters office.

"Actually," he began a sneer still on his pale lips, "it is not Potter this time, although I am sure the _Savior_ will find some way to land himself in detentions quite soon. No, this visit has to do with the new addition to the Slytherin second years; that girl that you allowed to enter the school without telling any of the other staff." Snape stared at Dumbledore, waiting for the man to say something, but he just kept on waiting for him to continue as to what Gwen had done to make him so upset.

With a growl Snape continued, "The brat has shown me nothing but disrespect ever since I gave her timetables to her this morning! She disrespected me in front of the whole of the school, not to mention the whole of Gryffindor House! And then!" he continued, taking in an angry breath, "She completely disregarded me in _my own classroom!_ And _somehow_ the brat knows exactly how to make a sixth year potion that she should have no business knowing how to make! There is something seriously wrong with the disrespectful brat, besides her smart mouth!"

Snape stood in front of Dumbledore, huffing after he had said his piece. Black eyes met blue as Snape waited for the other man to tell him what was going on.

"Severus," Dumbledore began in a grandfatherly tone, causing Snape's eye to twitch. He hated when the man took on that tone with him, making him feel like he was a student again instead of a teacher. "Sit down my boy," he indicated the plush chair before his desk and Snape grudgingly took it. "Now, the reason why I did not let the other professors know about Ms. Gwen, was because I have my suspicions about who she might be-or rather, who she might be related to and I did not want to have anyone digging anything up on her before I had a chance to look into the matter myself. But," the older man continued, ignoring the growing confusion on Severus' face. "Seeing as how you seem to have already had an," he paused, looking over his half-moon spectacles at Snape, "encounter with strong willed child, I feel I should let you in on my suspicions about the child."

Snape began to rub his temples, trying to keep up with what the old man was getting at, but not seeming to understand at all. "Albus, what are you trying to say?" He dropped his hands to stare once more at the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked at Snape with an almost, but not quite, pitying look in his blue eyes.

"Severus, do you remember a muggle girl by the name of Valeria Maria Nocella Contreras?" Snape's eyes opened wide as his skin lost what little bit of color it naturally had. He had known that the girl's name was the same as that girl he had once known, but he had written it off as something of no consequence after the Great Feast; there was no way that this brat of a girl could be in anyway related to the quiet, _respectful_ young woman he once knew.

Snape tried to quiet his mind before looking back to Dumbledore, thoughts still swirling around in his mind, despite his best efforts to quiet them down. "And what," he glared at the Headmaster, "does that have to do with the brat of a child I came up here to discuss?" He raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore as he waited to find out what in Merlin's Beard was going on!

Dumbledore gave a sigh as he stared at Severus, knowing this was going to be a deep shock to the man and he just hoped that he was right in his assumptions, or he might cause great pain to the dark cloaked man before him.

"Severus, I believe, I haven't been able to do any kind of tests yet to verify my assumptions, but, I believe that Ms. Gwendolyn Nocella is Valeria's daughter." He took in the pained look on Snape's face, taking a deep breath before continuing. "And I believe," he caught the younger man's attention before he could go into some sort of panic or rush out of the room. "I believe," he repeated, putting emphasis on _believe_ , "that she is your daughter as well."

 ** _End Chapter 5_**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Get Brewing!

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _(A.N. Hey guys! I am so sorry for it taking so long to update with the next chapter! I didn't even realize it had almost been a month! I've had so much going on with trying to find a new place to live, applications, work, and leaving my second job because my boss wouldn't stop hitting on me even though I have a partner and he was married! : P But! Here is the next chapter, its a bit short but I hope you guys enjoy! ^.^ )_**

Before Snape had a chance to react at all, there was a thud outside the door and a murmured expletive and rushed footfalls. Snape rushed to the door and yanked it open, but did not see any signs of a student or another professor; but, based on the sound of the voice, he was leaning towards it being a student who had listened in on his and Dumbledore's conversation.

Dumbledore gave a sigh and motioned for Snape to reenter the room. "Well," the headmaster began, "I don't believe it should have happened this way, but so be it." At Snape's raised brow he continued on, "Unless my old ears are mistaken, I would wager that the voice we just heard blurt out such crude language, was none other than Ms. Nocella herself."

Snape paled further as he stood, still as a statue, while his mind ran in never ending circles in his head. _'How could that disrespectful brat be his? The Valeria he knew would never allow such disrespect! Speaking of Valeria, where was she? Why didn't he know about the girl? What would he do now?!'_

Dumbledore watched the wheels turning in his Potion Master's mind for a bit longer before clearing his throat to get the younger man's attention. Snape snapped his eyes to Dumbledore, his inner rambling forgotten for the moment. "Now Severus, I think you should know that no one has seen Valeria since she gave birth to Ms. Nocella. The child was left in the hospital without even being given a name by her mother. One of the mediwitches remembered only the middle name of the mother and put that on the girl's paper work before naming the child herself and giving her to an orphanage, where she has been until coming here." Dumbledore looked deeply into Snape's eyes. "No one has been able to find Valeria since then and she has been presumed dead."

Snape dropped into the nearest chair to try and gain his thoughts, his head falling into his hands in a rare site of emotion. He had always remembered his time with Valeria fondly, being with the women for a while before he was required back to continue his spying duties. Everyone thought he had loved Lily but he felt nothing more for her than the love for a sibling. He had met Valeria one time while getting away from everything for a bit (actually, he was trying to just hide away for a while, hoping everything was a bad dream). They met and- Snape abruptly cut his thoughts off, not wanting to travel down that path anymore as it made his seemingly cold heart hurt painfully. He looked to Dumbledore once more, masking his emotions as well as he could in the current situation. "What do you want me to do?" He looked to the older man, knowing that he had brought the girl here for a reason other than to torture him with what could have been.

The white haired wizard looked at Snape a bit sadly, knowing what was going through the other man's mind. "I think it would do you both good to get to know each other. Gwen has no one else in the world, especially not any adult's she looks to from what I learned from the orphanage and I believe," he paused to take a breath and look deeply at the other man, "that she may be pivotal in the coming war."

With that Snape gave a scathing look to the headmaster and turned sharply and with billowing robes rushed out of the office, heading to the dungeons.

He made it to his quarters and promptly fell into a chair, summoning a bottle of Firewiskey and a cup. He poured himself a cup before throwing it back in one swig, barely even flinching at the burn before downing another glass. He couldn't believe the old man! Claiming that child was his and then saying that she would be _pivotal in the coming war!_ So Dumbledore wanted him to get close to the child so that she could be used as a potential weapon against the Dark Lord! That was ludicrous! Absolutely preposterous!

His thoughts continued on down this line, before he calmed himself a bit. He thought over how old the child was and did the calculations, and the timeline fit but- Snape abruptly got up and went to his private potions lab and started brewing. He had made this potion a few times for the hospital, but it was rarely needed as most people didn't want to know if a child wasn't theirs or not. This potion would tell him for sure if the brat was his! He would not even think about how she had his dark hair and eyes and pale skin! Anyone could be her father, it _could not be him!_ No matter what went on between him and her supposed mother!

And so, Snape brewed while the girl in question was curled up in her bed in the Slitherin Dungeons, feeling like her world was falling apart and being put together all at once with no warning.

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: The Missing Skirts

_**(A.N. Hey Guys! I am so so so sorry it has been so long since I updated! I have had a crap ton of stuff going on from starting to move to finding out we couldn't to major family and relationship issues : P plus, my computer is down and I am having to use someone else's computer...so please forgive my sluggishness in updates! I will try to do better in the future! Love you guys and I hope you enjoy!)**_

Chapter 7

The next morning found Gwen rolling out of bed early having barely gotten any sleep the previous night with all the thoughts running through her mind. 'How could that horrible man possibly be her father?! He was so mean to her friend and didn't seem to even like kids! There was no way that they were related! She never knew her mom, but there was no way that man fathered her!' And so, her thoughts continued as she mechanically started to get ready for the day.

As she was starting to get dressed, she grabbed the horrible school skirt and started to put it on before pausing, staring at the offending garment. With a mischievous glint in her eye, Gwen threw the skirt down and put on her favorite pair of muggle pants with her school shirt and robes and proceeded to gather up the rest of her school skirts. She took them into the bathroom and put them in a pile on the middle of the floor. Looking down at the pile, she pointed her finger at the garments and muttered what would have sounded like gibberish to anyone who would have heard it before the pile of skirts burst into flames and quickly burned out and left a pile of ash in its place. With a smile on her small face she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Gwen strode into the Great Hall and made her way to the Gryffindor table towards where she saw Harry and the others. At first, there was no one really looking her way except for glances as this had quickly just become accepted of her, but she noticed that the gazes would quickly jerk back and stare at her as she walked; and she knew exactly why she was receiving these stares for instead of the standard school skirt that girls were supposed to wear, she was wearing bright pink muggle jeans! She thought the color contrasted nicely with her black shirt and robes and made her pants color pop all the more and she loved it!

She sat down beside Harry just like the other day and turned towards her friend…and promptly burst out laughing at the look on his face! Her three companions all had shocked looks on their faces with their mouths hanging open!

"Gwen!" Began Hermione, "What are you wearing?!" Gwen glanced down before looking back up at the girl and promptly saying, "Clothes," with her now signature smirk on her face. She heard a snort to her left and turned to see Harry burst out laughing, his face showing how funny he thought the whole situation was. Gwen quickly joined in his laughter as did Ron and Hermione. "But," Hermione began while trying to regain her breath from laughter, "you could get in trouble for not wearing the uniform!" The girl was trying to be serious, Gwen knew, but because of the laughter and tears running down the other girls face she just couldn't take her seriously and burst out laughing again!

It took a few minutes for the four children to calm down and regain their composure and begin their morning meal. As Gwen glanced to the professors' table she noticed Snape looking at her, his face unreadable. She smirked as she promptly put her foot on the chair beside her, making sure he could see her bright pink pants before giving him a look that was clearly a challenge, daring him to try and make her change to the uniform. 'Good luck with that!' she thought, 'There's nothing left of those clothes but ashes!' She turned away from the professors' table and back to her friends, taking note of the anger radiating off of Snape, which did nothing but make her smirk even more.

The rest of the meal continued without issue, the four children making small talk before heading off to their first class this morning which was Transfiguration with the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall. Gwen listened as Harry, Ron, and Hermione described the class and teacher as she had not yet actually met the Head of House of her new friends, taking note that they spoke fondly of the professor, but also with a sense of nervousness as she was supposedly a formidable woman. The small group arrived to the classroom, taking the same seating arrangement as they had in Potions; Ron with Hermione and Gwen with Harry. They waited as the rest of the class piled in and took their seats, the Professor waiting at the front of the class. As it hit time for class to start she began talking, instructing the second years on what they would be learning this year as opposed to last. Once she had finished explaining the entire curriculum, she turned back to the class. "Now class," she began, "go ahead and take out your wands and let us go over what you learned last year to refresh your memories." McGonagall looked around the class as all of her students took out their wands…except for one. She stared at the child waiting to see if she just had not heard but the child looked around her, saw everyone else with their wands, but made no move to take out her own. "Ms. Nocella," the Professor began, "why have you not taken out your wand as instructed?" She stared at the child, waiting to hear her explanation. "Well," Gwen began after looking at the professor for a second, "I don't have one. Also, I prefer Gwen, not 'Ms. Nocella'." McGonagall stared at Gwen, shocked that the child did not have a wand! How had this been overlooked? "How have you completed your other classes without a wand?" She watched as the child shrugged her shoulders. "None of my other classes have required me to have one." McGonagall did not know what to make of this situation; they had never had a student who had arrived at school without a wand! She glanced around the rest of the class before addressing the dark haired child again; "Well, child, you must have a wand! I'll speak to your Head of House and the Headmaster and we shall get you a wand as soon as possible." She started to turn away to continue the class before turning back around to address Gwen once more, "and as to you not liking to be called Ms. Nocella, I am afraid that it is most inappropriate for a professor to call you by your first name. Now, you may just watch the rest of the class and study what they do, so that you may try to catch up with rest of the class." Gwen nodded her understanding at the Professor and continued to watch the class as they went over what they had learned last year.

Once Transfiguration ended, McGonagall called Gwen over to her desk. Gwen nodded to Harry and the other two to let them know she'd catch up with them and headed over to the Professor's desk. "Ms. Nocella," McGonagall began, "may I inquire as to why you are not wearing the school uniform and are wearing this," she paused as she glanced down at the very loud clothing article, "interesting choice of clothing instead?" Gwen just shrugged her shoulders at the Head of Gryffindor House. "I don't like the skirts." She stated simply.

McGonagall had to suppress a smile as she heard the child's simple explanation, for she remembered hating the school skirts as well when she was a student many years ago. She addressed the child once she was sure there was no chance of laughter in her voice; "Be that as it may child, you are unfortunately required to wear the school uniform during days you have class. During the weekends you are allowed to wear your normal clothes, but as it is not the weekend quite yet, you had better change back into your school skirt." Professor McGonagall saw the small smirk come over the dark haired child's face before the child replied in a voice that tried to say she was perplexed, "Well, I would put it on, but my all of my school skirts mysteriously vanished this morning. All that I was able to find was a pile of ashes." McGonagall had to try to keep from outright laughing as she heard the child's story of her missing skirts, knowing full well the child had destroyed them herself. "Well then, I'll just transform your trousers into the school skirt shall I?" She said the spell but curiously nothing happened to the child's pink trousers. "That won't work Professor." McGonagall stared at the child, confusion showing on her face. "You see," Gwen continued, "my trousers have a special spell on them that prevents them from being transfigured. Actually, all of my normal clothes do." Gwen watched her professor process what she had said before speaking again; "is it alright if I go now Professor? I do need to get to my other class." McGonagall simply nodded her head, still unable to understand why a child had clothes that could not be transfigured.

She watched as the child grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and left the room. 'What a curious child. I must ask Severus if he knows anything about her when I tell him about her needing a wand. But how did she finish a year at another school without a wand? None of this makes any kind of sense!' McGonagall kept thinking about the raven haired girl threw her next classes and then went to find Severus to discuss with him about the wand for the Gwen and her 'missing' school skirts.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Talking with Snape

_**(A.N. As a sorry for the long wait...here is the next chapter! ^.^ Enjoy guys!)**_

Chapter 8

McGonagall was unable to find Severus before dinner time in the Great Hall, so she decided to just discuss it with him during the meal. Once she took her seat between the Headmaster and Severus, she put some food on her plate and turned to the dark haired man beside her.

"Severus," she began, "I need to speak with you about a student who is in need of a school item." He turned to her with a raised brow, indicating for her to continue. "She is in your House and somehow has gotten to her second year without a wand." She watched as Severus got a slightly confused look on his face…well, she was able to tell he was confused after having known him for so long. Severus tried to think of one of his students' who could have gotten by first year without having a wand and came up empty; until he remembered that he had one student in his house who was not at Hogwarts for their first year. He glanced at the student section and saw the girl sitting in her now normal spot with the Potter brat and his fans and felt the sneer make its way onto his face. The girl must have felt his eyes on her however, for she turned her eye towards him and gave him a smirk of her own…One that, he realized with shock, looked almost identical to his! 'Please don't let the old coot be right!' he said in his now slightly racing head.

McGonagall saw his gaze lingering on the raven haired girl, but missed the sneers sent between the two and the shock of the man beside her. "Yes, Severus, Ms. Nocella is in need of a wand. How she completed her first year at whatever school she attended is beyond me!" She glanced over to the girl in question before turning back to her coworker beside her; "Will you be able to take her to Ollivander's this weekend? I would say take her as soon as possible during the week, but with it being the first week of the new school year, we are all a bit more busy than we would normally be."

Severus nodded along with what McGonagall was saying; hearing what she was saying but not quite processing it just yet. He eventually cut her off, as she was beginning to ramble on, and told her that he would look into doing it and telling the…child about getting her a wand come the weekend.

Severus left the professors' table with his mind still racing, not taking notice of the single dark eye, so like his own, following his movements as he left.

Gwen kept talking with Harry and his friends as they headed towards their dorms. She still did not feel like she was friends with Hermione and Ron, but she felt that they were starting to get closer and actually liked hanging out with them once Ron got over his hate of Slytherins…well, she supposed just his hate for her based on her House. They talked about the upcoming Quidditch try outs and Gwen let her excitement show through as they talked about what position she would go for.

Once the group arrived at the fork where they would depart, Gwen gave Harry a hug and after a seconds hesitation, turned and gave a hug to Ron and Hermione. The group said their goodnights and headed their separate ways.

As Gwen drew closer to her House's entrance, she got the distinct feeling of being watched, but glancing around showed no one close by in the dim torchlight. Not feeling like there was any kind of ill intent behind the feeling, she continued on her way. However, right as she was about to say the password to allow her entrance to the Slytherin common rooms, a voice cut through the dark, as the black clad form of Snape came out of the shadows.

"Ms. Noce-Gwen," he began, growling out her name like it left a horrid taste in his mouth; "If you would follow me to my classroom." With that, he swiftly turned, his robes billowing behind him, expecting her to follow as he stalked towards the potions classroom.

Gwen considered just not following, if for nothing else than to simply spite the man, but decided to just follow without question for now, thinking back on what she heard while listening outside the Headmaster's office the night before. She was curious, and wanted some answers but would wait and see if the Potions Professor would make the first move.

They soon reached the classroom and Snape went into the room first, taking a seat at his desk and waiting on her to enter and close the door. Gwen, deciding to be just a little difficult, walked in but left the door ajar. She sat down, barely hiding her smirk as she saw the anger flash across Snape's face as he waved his wand and the door closed on its own.

They sat, staring at each other, seeming to wait for the other to make the first move. After what felt almost like an hour, but in actuality was at most a couple of minutes, Snape sighed as ran a hand across his eyes. "Ms. N-Gwen, it has come to my attention that you do not possess a wand, is that correct?" He looked up to catch Gwen simply nodding her head in the affirmative. Snape kept himself from sighing again as he continued, speaking almost in a rush to get this over with and get the child out of his site, "Since having a wand in a requirement of attending Hogwarts, you will be going to Ollivander's this coming weekend to purchase a wand. As I am your Head of House, I will be the one accompanying you on this endeavor. Any questions? No? Good, you may leave and go back to your room."

Gwen blinked a couple of times, seeming slightly caught off guard at not actually being given a chance to ask a question. She stayed sitting, waiting on Snape to look back up at her. Once he finally did look back up, he had a questioning look on his face, mixed with annoyance and exasperation. "Yes?" He questioned her, wanting nothing more than for her to leave him alone.

"So, you only asked me to come to your classroom to tell me you're taking me to Ollivander's to get a wand this weekend?" Gwen had expected him to tell her this, seeing as how Professor McGonagall had said she would speak with her Head of House about her not having a wand, but she had thought he would at least acknowledge or allude to the fact that she had overheard him and Dumbledore the other night. This time Snape did let a sigh escape him as he ran a hand over his eyes once again, half hoping that when he looked up again the child would be gone; but alas, no such luck befell him as the brat was still there when he looked again.

"Ms. – Gwen, that is the only thing I brought you here to discuss tonight. Unless you have something you want to discuss with me, I suggest you head back to your room before curfew."

Gwen sat there, debating with herself for a minute before coming to a decision. Looking the dark haired man straight in the eye she let the question fall from her almost blood red lips. "Are you my father?" She watched him, unblinking, waiting on his answer. She hated making the first move, but she just wanted to know if she actually did have some family in the world of the living. She couldn't care less if the man didn't actually want her, she was used to that, she just wanted to feed her curiosity; at least, that's what she told herself.

She watched as Snape turned even paler than he usually was, but he also had an interesting shade of green mixed in with his pale skin tones. It made for an intriguing site, but she just sat in her chair, waiting on his reply. "I-" He began, before clearing his throat and continuing on, not letting any emotion slip through to his words; "There is a chance that I may be your…father." Snape almost choked on the last word, barely managing to push through. Black eyes continued to stare at black, until Gwen broke the silence once more; "What would have to be done to verify if you are or are not?" Both kept staring at the other, neither one letting their confusing emotions show through.

Snape was the first to look away, but Gwen did not feel any sort of accomplishment like she usually would at seeming to best an adult, but she filed that thought away to dissect later in her room. She looked back to the man in front of her once he started speaking again. "I can make a potion that will let us know. I have the ingredients in my store, but the potion will take almost a week to brew. It will be ready next Monday, come to my office after Dinner and we will use it to see if it is true." Snape looked to her again and almost in a defeated tone said, "Is there anything else?" Gwen shook her head in the negative and rose to leave, picking her bag up off the floor and heading out the door.

As the door started to close, she heard Snape called out from inside, "10 Points from Slytherin for snooping after hours!" Gwen stood there in shock, staring at the now closed door before her voice was heard echoing down the halls. "Son of a-!"

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: The Wand Chooses the Witch

**(A.N. Hey guys, so I guess you've figured at this point that I have no update schedual...and you would be correct : p my life has been insane lately but I'm trying and hope you guys do enjoy when I update! And thanks for the reviews I've recieved so far! Glad you guys are enjoying my brain child! ^.^)**

Chapter 9

The next few days went by about the same as the first days did for Gwen; she went to classes and did her work, hanging out with the Golden Trio during meals and after classes. Before she knew it, the weekend was upon them. She had lost Slytherin just about all the points they had or would have gotten for not going to detentions and talking back to Snape. It was surprising that they were not in the negative if it even could go down that low! At this point, Snape had no idea what to do with Gwen. He knew that Dumbledore would not expel her; at least until he knew if she was Snape's daughter (then he would let Snape decide on the best course of action for the brat.) Saturday morning found Gwen seated in the Great Hall with Harry and his friends for breakfast, excitedly discussing the Quidditch tryouts that would happen later that day. Gwen was excited to try out for the position of Seeker! She could not wait to get out onto the pitch! Gwen was so excited and caught up in her discussions with the group that she had completely forgotten about going to Diagon Ally and getting a wand until Snape was looming behind her, looking foreboding. He looked down at her, mild disgust on his face at the outfit she was wearing today: Sparkling purple jeans with a t-shirt that said 'Bite Me'.

With a sigh Snape said, "Ms. Gwen, it is time to go." He had given up on calling her by her last name, never even able to finish calling her by it in classes before she cut him off. He figured that it was the best course of action to keep from killing the child until he could find out if she was his daughter; and if she did turn out to be his, oh, she would be very sorry.

Gwen simply nodded to him, indicating that she had heard as she finished off her meal and got up to follow him out, waving to the group and saying she would see them later.

Snape took her to the Headmaster's office, saying that it was the only floo that would allow them to leave Hogwarts. Gwen had read all about the network, so even though she had never used it, she was confident that she knew what to do. Snape told her to call out Diagon Ally and then he would be right behind her.

Once they arrived, Snape wasted no time in almost dragging her to Ollivander's, giving her a hard push against the shoulders towards the desk in the shop. Gwen glanced around the shop, looking at all of the items when a white haired man all of a sudden appeared behind the desk, startling her a bit; but she would never admit it, even if she had jumped a little bit. She heard what sounded suspiciously like a snort behind her, but chose to ignore it in favor of focusing on the white haired man in front of her.

"Ah," Ollivander began, "do you need a wand young one? Although it is a bit late to be getting a wand, is it not? Hasn't school at Hogwarts already started for the year?" Gwen nodded before replying, "Yes, I've been told I need a wand, although I've never needed one before. I find them useless." Ollivander looked taken aback for a second, before disappearing behind some shelves, mumbling to himself the whole time. Gwen could feel Snape staring at the back of her head, but she couldn't see the slightly confused look on his face at her words; he had never heard of someone saying they thought wands were 'useless' even very powerful wizards and witches used wands!

After a bit, Ollivander came back, carrying several boxes filled with wands before setting them on the table in front of Gwen. He instructed her to pick up a wand and give it a flick, and she would now when she had found the right wand for her.

So, she picked up the first wand and gave it a flick.

Almost an hour later, Gwen was surprised that Ollivander's was still standing. Every wand he brought her either caused something to break, burst into flames, or start throwing things towards Snape (which Gwen had to keep from laughing at every time and give a shrug to his furious looks, indicating that she wasn't doing it on purpose…mostly.) She was almost certain that Ollivander's hair was a bit whiter and Snape's usually flat, greasy hair was a bit frazzled with frustration.

Gwen was starting to get bored as the wand merchant had been gone into the back for several minutes, not even muttering to himself anymore. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was hiding, waiting on her and Snape to leave the shop so he could fix the damage but every now and then she would catch a glimpse of his robes billowing around a corner. Finally, he came back with a single dusty wand box in his hands, instead of a pile. The box was black and had writing on it that had long since faded from being legible. "Now this wand," he croaked out, "it has been here for many generations of my family. We have all been wand makers and merchants, but this wand has been here so long, that the story of where it came from has since faded from memory. I almost forgot it existed."

Once he laid the box on the counter, Gwen opened it up to look at the wand. Inside was a pure black wand, she believed it was made of Ebony wood, which was confirmed when Ollivander said it was, but said he did not know what kind of core it had, as the wood did not allow him to have that knowledge. Gwen took hold of the wand, rolling it in her hand. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then she felt the vibrations from the wand and bright light started shining from it! She was aware of Snape and Ollivander covering their eyes, but the light didn't seem to bother her. Then, as Gwen stared into the light, looking at the black wand sharply contrasting the bright white light, she heard a voice in her head; "You are very powerful, young one. I have never allowed myself to be owned by anyone, but I think I'll keep you."

All at once the light was gone and she stood their looking at the wand and going over what the wand had said to her. She had never heard of a wand speaking to anyone or doing what it had done! She glanced at the two adults in the room who were rubbing their eyes, trying to regain their site after the bright light. She assumed from the lack of surprise on their faces that they did not hear the words, only she did.

She gave the men time to adjust before turning to Ollivander. "I will take this wand, it has chosen me." Gwen looked at the wand holsters, ignoring the man's shocked look, and picked out a forearm one that was pure white leather. It would contrast nicely with her black wand. "How much for the holster and the wand?" Gwen was surprised to hear Snape say, she had fully intended on buying it herself; even if she had never known her mother, once she got to Diagon Ally for her school supplies in the summer, she had gone to Gringotts to see about what to do. There she had found out that her mother had for some reason left her enough money to go to school and not have to worry about much until a few years after she graduated! Well, that was if she did not go on spending sprees every time she could. But, Gwen was not one to turn down someone else buying something for her, so she kept her mouth shut.

Once Snape had paid for the expensive wand and holster, they made their way out of the wand shop and headed back to the floo they had used. Snape kept unusually quiet, an almost thoughtful look on his face Gwen thought.

Gwen decided she liked the feeling of the holster and dark wood wand on her arm. She could feel the power from the wand and decided she might actually like using a wand. 'Even if I don't need a wand,' Gwen thought to herself.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: TheBeginningOfTryouts

Chapter 10

Once Snape and Gwen arrived back at Hogwarts, Snape once more grew furious with the strange child as she ran ahead of him and went inside the castle without so much as a 'thank you' to him! At this point, he would have settled for the child to just acknowledge that he had purchased the wand and holster for her! But the brat simply ran off into the Great Hall to find her friends! He was barely able to contain his anger and keep himself from grabbing the small child's ear and taking her to an abandoned classroom for a hard lesson! But, since punishment beyond detentions and house point deduction was frowned upon at Hogwarts, he was unable to do anything to actually set the brat straight. That is, unless the child actually turned out to be his, then the rules changed and he would be able to punish the brat however he saw fit!

'And the brat would regret the day she ever mouthed off to him!' Snape thought to himself. He stalked towards the Great Hall after the brat, heading in for the midday meal as their little excursion had taken longer than anyone anticipated.

As Snape entered the Great Hall, he saw Gwen with the Potter brat and his little entourage at the Gryffindor table, eating their lunches. As he stalked past the group he overheard them talking about the upcoming Slytherin Quidditch tryouts in a couple of hours and gave a derisive snort, which was ignored by the group, which just steadily fueled his anger.

By the time Snape made it to the Professors' table, he was so furious that he was mildly surprised there was not smoke coming out of his ears! He took a few mildly calming breaths and began to eat his lunch, while keeping a shrewd eye on the little group of annoying brats. He still took note that Gwen did not eat nearly enough. 'Well, let the brat starve herself! It will save me so much trouble!' he thought to himself, consciously ignoring the fact that he was already thinking up ways to try and get her to eat more. 'She is one of my snakes, no matter how sour that thought is! I teach my house to stick together and watch out for each other, that is all.' He said in his head, trying to will away the thought that he wanted her to be okay, no matter how annoying she may be! Add to fact that she very may well be his daughter well!

Snape slightly shook his head, willing the unruly thoughts away.

Gwen was trotting along the halls on her way to the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts, almost vibrating with excitement! Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking along with her as she had convinced them to attend the tryouts even though they were technically not supposed to be there but she had convinced them to find a hiding spot and watch. 'This is going to be so much fun!' the small dark haired child thought in her head, jumping down a set of stairs and waiting at the bottom for her companions to descend and meet her at the bottom, laughing the whole way at her antics.

Once they finally reached the pitch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to one of the observation towers to watch, while Gwen headed straight to the pitch where she saw a sea of green converging for tryouts. Unobserved by the small group of children, a dark cloaked and dark haired man had followed along behind them to observe the upcoming tryout game.

She finally made it down to where all of the other Slytherins were and listened to the rules of the tryout. Gwen almost seemed to vibrate with excitement as they began to announce the positions they were having tryouts for.

"Alright," the boy who she assumed was the captain of the team began, "we are having tryouts for one beater, two chasers, and the keeper. If you have come to try out for the position of seeker, head back to the dorm as we have already chosen Draco as the seeker."

The boy continued talking, but Gwen was standing there frozen, not hearing anything else the older boy was saying. As she stood there and stared at the group that was already on the team, she noticed that Draco was indeed there; but, she also took note that the entire team all had the newest model of brooms available and Draco had a smug expression on his face. Gwen felt the rage begin to boil over inside of her small body.

"That's not fair!" Gwen all but screeched at the team captain, interrupting his little speech, shocking almost everyone there. She had spoken so loud that even the small group up in the stands could hear her!

"Now look here-"the captain began, but Gwen cut him off. "You let the little spoiled coward on the team because his oh so wonderful father bought the whole team new brooms didn't you?!" At the look on Draco's face she knew that she had hit the mark straight on. She continued on, her rage steadily building by the second. "He didn't even have to try out did he?! You simply let him on so that you could get those brooms which won't even help because he is a rubbish flyer in my honest opinion and you will still lose to Gryffindor!" Here the blond's face turned an interesting shade of red and Gwen gave him an evil smirk as an idea came to her mind.

"You know," she began, looking between Draco and the team captain, "You already have the brooms and it would look bad if Malfoy took them back for any reason. So, how about this," here Gwen paused, taking note that the captain's face showed that he had picked up on her line of thinking and she noticed that Draco's face was turning an even more alarming shade of red than before, much to her humor. "I propose that you have me and Draco face off to see who can catch the Snitch first. The first one to catch it is the Seeker and the other one is not." She saw that the team captain was wavering in his decision and delivered the final blow. "How about we make this more interesting. Draco can use one of the new brooms his father oh so graciously donated, and I will use one of the old school brooms." Gwen turned to Draco to issue the challenge, her dark eye daring him to back down. "So how about it Draco? Or are you too scared to actually try to make the team normally and rely on your father having to buy your way onto the team?"

Gwen gave an even bigger smirk towards the blond, her one showing eye looking almost frightening from the glint coming from it. "You filthy-"Draco took a step towards her, his face contorted in rage. "I accept your challenge! And I look forward to grinding your ugly one eyed face into the dirt!"

Draco turned and stalked off towards the center of the pitch where all of the other equipment was, not taking notice of the grin that spread across Gwen's face, an almost feral grin which was almost reminiscent of that which a predator would show once they had finally caught their prey. The look was seen by the rest of the team and the unknown observers, and sent a chill down their spines.

Gwen took the offered older broom from one of the other players. It was very old, she noted, the wood of the handle having some splinters showing through and the bristles were barely holding on. But, where most other people would have lost the smile on their face at the almost antique broom, Gwen's smile seemed to almost grow wider if possible, a mad glint in her eye at the challenge. 'But, it really isn't that much of a challenge for me.' Gwen thought to herself, 'I know I will beat the prat without a problem, but it is going to be so amazing to rub his snobby nose in the dirt!'

She trotted to the center of the field, waiting on the go ahead from the captain. While they waited, Gwen adjusted her eyepatch and once satisfied with its position, swung her leg over the broom and rose to the sky. To an unobservant eye, it would appear that Gwen had simply readjusted her eyepatch to be back in the normal position, but to the unnoticed dark haired observer it was obvious that the eyepatch was actually moved over a bit to the side, allowing whatever was underneath it to observe what the other eye was already seeing. 'Very interesting.' The observer noted.

Once all of the players except for the captain were in the air in position, the captain released all of the playing balls and rose to the air himself, taking position and making sure that everyone waited for the one minute mark before moving to play the mock tryout game.

As soon as the one minute was up, every single player started zooming around, playing as hard as they could to try and get one of the coveted positions.

Everyone that is, except for one dark haired Seeker hopeful named Gwen.

End Chapter 10


End file.
